The present invention relates generally to the field of power distribution architecture for data centers, and more particularly to DC-based architecture for powering data centers.
Recent trends illustrate a shift from large main frame computing to server clusters located in geographically dispersed areas. Computational arrays like server farms are becoming more common as cloud and remote computing expand. Growing demand and raising energy prices constitutes one of the highest costs in data center operations. A single datacenter may contain many thousands of servers in order to provide services for millions. Majority of data centers utilize server redundancy and uninterrupted power supply systems (UPS systems) for operations. Such arrangement relies on duplication of systems and protection devices in order to limit data loss. Servers and UPS systems typically generate a tremendous amount of heat on standby and during operation. To address the excessive heat, the physical environments of datacenters are strictly controlled with large air conditioning systems. Tremendous power consumption of these facilities and growing sizes can be prohibitively expensive and strain energy resources during periods of heavy power usage.